Harry Potter and the veil
by verymaryanna
Summary: Ron has left Harry and Hermione in the woods alone, leaving them no clue if he will ever come back. What will happen when Harry must face Voldemort... will he cross the Veil? And is Harry actually falling for... Hermione?
1. Chapter 1 Ron's Disappearing Act

****I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO JK ROWLING. THIS IS JUST WRITTEN FOR FAN ENJOYMENT****

"Ron, please, no!"

But it was too late. Ron had left Harry and Hermione alone in their tent, in the middle of the woods.

Hermione shuffled back into the tent, in a shocked-like state, unaware of everything around her. She plopped down on her bed, numb. A single tear rolled down her face as she sat there, her lips beginning to tremble ever so slightly.

Harry hated to see her like this. She had always been so strong, so brave, never letting anything get to her. But what Ron had done, it had really hurt her. She started to sob; her shakes rocking her whole body. Harry immediately rushed over to her side and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Shh, Hermione, it'll be alright. We'll make it. We can do this. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Hermione sniffled as she wiped her nose. "No, Harry," she replied, still sniffling, "it won't be alright. We have nothing! We're going after bloody horcruxes! I- I don't know what to do! And Ron- he-he just left! I don't know what to do!" She cried, burying herself against Harry's warm chest.

Harry turned and took her in both arms and began to rock back and forth. "We'll think of something, Hermione. Let's just," Harry sighed, "let's just take a break, shall we? Slow down, relieve some stress. Okay?"

Hermione looked up from her comfortable position and just nodded to Harry with tears swimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, come on." Harry picked up Hermione in his strong, warm, muscular arms and placed her on her bed. "Let's start with resting up, shall we?" He gently lifted her legs up and tucked them in her covers. "You don't need to change, do you?" Hermione only shook her head slowly, her eyes on Harry. "Okay, sleep tight, Hermione." Harry patted her head and turned to cross the tent to enter his own bed.

"Harry?" Hermione feebly shouted.

"Yeah?" He replied, not turning back as he prepared his own bed.

"You'll never leave me… will you?"

Harry stopped and turned around. "Of course not, Hermione." He then took out his wand and levitated his bed next to hers. "I'll always be here for you." Harry said as he slid underneath his covers. Hermione slid her hand out from her blankets, silently asking for him to hold her hand. Harry obliged and slid his hand out, too, and they fell asleep, hand in hand.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a plate full of her favorite breakfast foods: sunny-side up eggs with French toast and bacon, alongside a tall glass of ice-cool milk. Hermione smiled at Harry's way of trying to cheer her up. It was very nice, and she loved it. In fact, almost everything Harry has done for her, she'd loved. Her mind started to wander off into things that Harry had done for her and how he was always there for her. After all, he had held her hand last night… Realizing that her mind was wandering off, she immeditaly dismissed all of them, and began to eat her breakfast. Hermione took a bite of her eggs. _These eggs are really fantastic. Harry isn't such a bad cook._ She ate a bit more of her breakfast. _He's a fantastic cook, really. _She ate some more and more. _Where is Harry?_ She thought as she ate the last bit of her breakfast. _I guess he's outside on guard. I'll check on him after I brush my teeth._ Her mind wandered a bit more as she got up, walking to the loo. _Oh, I hope mum and dad are all right. Well, they should be in Australia. I wonder how they are… _Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked in the tent's tiny bathroom. She had accidentally walked in on Harry after he had taken a shower. His towel wasn't on when she had walked in, but he flung the towel around himself when she walked in.

"Oh my goodness- Harry- I'm so sorry!"

"Hermione! I- I'm sorry! Oh my God!"

The two shocked teenagers stumbled on their words and color rushed to their cheeks.

"Harry, I am so sorry- I had no idea!" Hermione's eyes started to leak a few tears.

"Oh, Hermione, it's okay, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Harry had walked over to hug her. "I'm sorry."

Hermione relaxed instantly when the warm, damp arms of Harry wrapped around her. "Okay."

Harry wiped the tear from Hermione's cheek. "That's better." He walked around her towards the door. "I'll be right here, okay? Then we can decide on what to do today, alright?"

Hermione only nodded. She had a feeling inside her, a feeling she had never felt before. When Harry had touched her cheek, it felt like flowers blooming everywhere and like Spring had just begun. Hermione turned to face the mirror. What was it that she felt? Was it… love? _No, it couldn't have been. I love Ron. Ron's whom I'm meant to be with._ And with that, Hermione began to brush her teeth.

Harry sat waiting at the small kitchen table when Hermione came out of the rest room. He beamed at her when she came walking out. _Wow, she looks great._

"You look nice today, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, Harry stop it. I'm not wearing any make-up. All I'm wearing is jeans and a T-shirt."

"Well, you don't need make-up to be pretty. And you still look amazing to me."

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled lightly.

"You're very welcome. So, what shall we do today?"

"I don't know, Harry. What were you thinking?"

"What about a walk? It's a lovely day today."

"That seems like a lovely idea, Harry." Hermione said as she began to walk towards the tent flap. "Where will we be walking?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, so we'll see." Harry said while following her.

Hermione laughed as Harry caught up to her. _Her laugh is so lovely. She should laugh more._

Harry and Hermione walked throughout the woods, talking and laughing while the crisp autumn leaves crunched underneath their feet.

"Harry, it's getting dark, we should be heading back to the tent."

"Alright, let's go back."

While they were walking back to the tent, Harry saw a soft glowing orb in the distance. He stopped in his tracks to stare at it a bit.

Hermione walked a bit further before she noticed that Harry wasn't beside her anymore.

"Harry? Are you coming?" She stopped.

"Yeah, in just a second. You go on ahead, I have to check something out."

"You sure you don't want me to stay along?"

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a few. I'll meet you at the tent." Harry started to walk towards the orb.

"Okay, I'll just be at the tent. Be there in ten minutes!"

Harry just nodded and continued to walk towards the orb as Hermione walked to the tent. As Harry grew closer the orb, he saw it was floating above a small pond. At the bank of it, he saw that the pond was frozen. _A frozen lake… in autumn? This is odd._ He carefully took a step on the ice- nothing happened. He was about two feet away from the orb when he saw that it was directly above the sword of Gryffindor. It was a bit underneath the surface, but Harry could just summon it. He took a step closer when the ice suddenly broke out from underneath him- and sealed right back up.

**So, what did you think? Please comment! I'll try and update every Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pond Rescue

Hermione looked up from her book. It had been nearly five minutes, and Harry still wasn't there. She knew that at times he could be late, but she was truly worried about him. They hadn't cast any protection spells around them when they were walking. What if a snatcher had caught him? What if he were hurt? _What if he's bleeding, and…_ Hermione jumped to her feet and ran out the tent door.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry banged on the ice above him. The water was freezing and there was no air in between the ice and the watery depths. The sword was at the bottom of the pond, but his strength was weakening. He felt like this was the end. _Hermione… help me. Somebody help me._ He looked up through the ice. He didn't see anyone or anything above him. He didn't hear footsteps growing closer to him. He just heard his oxygen bubbles floating to the ice. _I never thought this would end like this. Voldemort is gonna win and I never got to say good-bye to anyone. I never got to forgive Ron. I never got to get married, or have kids, or say 'I love you', or… or…_ Harry's eyes slowly started to droop and his head began to feel heavy. He was sinking; slowly loosing conciseness and sight of the icy world around him. He felt his arms slowly lift up and his bottom hit the ground. He felt his back hit, then his head. A last air bubble escaped his lips…

Hermione reached the pond and saw the orb still floating. She walked carefully to the bank and saw in the middle a small crack that had been repaired.

"Harry." She breathed.

Hermione whipped out her wand, and with a wave, the ice cracked into little bits. She started to run into the water screaming, "Harry! Harry!" Once fully submerged, she saw his blue body at the bottom. She bent down and reached for his hand. It was colder than the water itself. Hermione felt herself starting to cry, but the water wouldn't allow her to do so. _Come on, Hermione; stay strong for Harry, like he has for you. Stay strong. He's gonna make it. He's gonna make it._ Hermione turned around to check and see if Harry were alright. Glimmering in the background, she saw the sword of Gryffindor. She glanced between it and Harry. Her own air was running out, and she didn't know how long he could make it. _I've got to, for the locket! He's strong, he can make t, I know he can!_ Hermione took the chance and swam faster and harder than she ever had before for the sword. She grabbed it with her free hand and kicked for the surface until she thought her legs would fall off. She glanced back again at Harry. He was paler and bluer than before. _Oh my God, I hope he's alright. _As she said that in her mind, she broke free to the surface and swam to shore, pulling Harry along. She looked to see the orb had changed into a doe patronus and ran away.

Hermione pulled Harry a bit more on shore and reached for her wand. She cast a heating charm on him and then herself so they wouldn't catch hypothermia. She then checked for Harry's pulse. It was beating, but very feebly.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione said as she began to pump his chest. "Come on, Harry, please!" She bent down to give him some of her air. "You can't die! You're-" she pumped. "Harry-" she pumped a bit more. "Potter!" She said loudly.

After a few minutes of pumping, Hermione heard coughing. She opened her eyes and saw Harry's lips moving and sputtering.

"Harry! Yes, come on!" She sat him up a bit with his head in her lap. "Come on, Harry." She gently whispered.

"H-Hermione?" Harry asked; his eyes cracked open after a coughing fit.

"Harry! Yes!" She began to cry. "Yes, it's me."

Harry gave her a half smile. "I thought you'd never come."

"Of course I came, Harry. I couldn't leave you."

"Well, I promised I'd never leave you." He paused. "Hermione, did you get the sword?"

"Yes, I have it right here." Hermione held it up for a bit and then put it down. She sniffled a bit and smiled back at Harry.

Harry wiped a tear off of Hermione's cheek like he did before. "Thank you, Hermione."

She felt the same shock wave of pleasant-ness that she had felt before rush through her. "You're welcome, Harry."

Harry smiled at Hermione again and locked his emerald eyes with her chocolate ones. He felt a feeling like he had never felt before. He didn't feel the same when he was with Hermione than when he was with Ginny. It was like a warm ocean breeze gently wrapping around him; surrounding him with good feelings and happiness. _What is this? This is a new feeling for me. I've never felt this way before with Ginny. I guess it's just because Hermione saved my life. Yup, that's it._

"Well, I guess we should head back to the tent, huh?" asked Hermione.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess we should."

Harry left the comfort of Hermione's lap and began to stand up with Hermione. She had her back to him, trying to remember a weightless-ness spell to use on the sword.

Harry placed a hand to his head. He felt dizzy and all of his surroundings were spinning around him, faster and faster. "Hey, Hermione, I don't feel too well-" and Harry saw a flash of Hermione's face before he blacked out and his the hard ground below him.

Hearing the thud Harry made when he hit the ground, Hermione quickly turned around to see what had happened.

"Harry!" she exclaimed before rushing to his side. She checked his head for any openings, but found none. "Oh, Harry." She sighed.

Summoning her bag, Hermione cast the weightless-ness charm on Harry and carried him back to the ten and placed him on his bed. Not wanting to disturb his privacy, she quickly changed his pants into nightwear pants. She replaced his damp socks with some of her fuzzier, warmer ones. He looked quite silly in them, but Hermione decided that they were for the better, since they would e covering his cold feet. She then removed his sweatshirt and T-shirt. Once she removed them, she really noticed how well built he was. He had marvelous abdominal muscles and a toned upper body. She traced his abs with her forefinger. _He really is handsome. I've never noticed how well built he is._ Hermione gasped. _I can't be thinking about Harry like this! I love- I love Ron. Don't I?_ Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and put Harry's nightshirt on him. She lifted up his legs, like he had done to her, and tucked him in bed. She left one arm out for her to hold on to once she had gotten in bed. Hermione lifted the no longer needed weightless-ness charm off of Harry and grasped his hand. She then fell into a deep sleep troubled y nightmares of Harry not making it in time.


End file.
